striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Magmapede
The Magmapede (マグマピード) is a mid-boss enemy from the 2014 Strider. The Magmapede is a giant vicious creature, a fiery subspecies of Millipede that suffered further mutations due to the magma-filled environment it lives inCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #36: Magmapede. The creature appears identical to the mutant Millipede, outside of its black and red coloration and fire-based attacks. As a result of the harsh conditions found in its habitat, this monster's aggressiveness is even greater than the mutant Millipede's. The Magmapede is capable of burrowing within earth and magma unfettered, remaining silently hidden within them in order to hunt its preys, taking advantage of the fact the inhabitants of the Underground uses the magma as a source of energy. During Hiryu's visit to the Refuse Sorting Center, he eventually reaches a cavern with a large lava pool from where a Magmapede springs to attack. After a short struggle, Hiryu eliminates this pest and moves on. Information Though similar, the Magmapede possess a smaller set of moves and patterns when compared with the basic version and a different battleground, being fought over a pool of lava with only three rocks serving as platforms. The Magmapede attacks by diving into the lava, then coming out near one of the platforms to perform one of its attacks, usually starting with a lunge or trying to push Hiryu into the magma with its roar. Midway during the battle, the Magmapede starts jumping out of the lava to fly upwards and burrow inside the ceiling, only to come down later and attacks with a rain of fireballs. Falling dust and rocks mark from where it will emerge, allowing one time to position Hiryu in a safe spot to wail away at it. The Ultra-Cold Cypher is recommended, as it does slightly more damage to this fire-based boss. Attacks * Lunge: As soon as the Magmapede emerges from the lava, it takes a swing at the platform it is facing. * Roar: The Magmapede emits a powerful roar that can push Hiryu backwards, usually into the lava. If Hiryu stands too close when it uses this, he can be hit by the animation as if it were a lunge. * Fireballs: The Magmapede spits three small fireballs upward, which then rain down in the closest platform the Magmapede is facing. When touching the ground, these fireballs leave behind a small fire that can damage Hiryu on contact. * Fire Rain: Used when the Magmapede is hanging from the ceiling, it shakes its body to release several fireballs all around the room. These fireballs also leave fires behind that can damage Hiryu. Design Notes For some reason, the Magmapede is the only boss-type character in the game which lacks a pre-battle intro card: as soon as Hiryu enters its area, the boss' gauge simply fills up and the Magmapede emerges to attack. This is specially odd when considering even two non-boss enemies (Severnsi and the Insect Troopers) get intro cards. As it is a late-game boss battle, time constrains could be the reason behind this omission. References Category:Animals Category:Bosses